The Battle Of Love
by misguidedadventures
Summary: Love is a hard thing to admit, especially to your biggest enemy.  ButchXButtercup pairing! OneShot. R&R!


**A/N:** Starting this out I had no clue what I was going to type, hopefully it's not horrible. /:

* * *

"Come on, admit it already," Buttercup taunted taking another step towards him. "You. Love. Me." She smirked, she was going to win this battle just like all the others.

"Never," He growled taking another step toward the raven haired girl. She could feel his warm breath on her face, tickling her ear. "Even the thought of love offends me." He pinned her to the ground and grinned, and to his surprise she smugly grinned right back up at him.

"Do you give up yet?" She asked nonchalantly, smiling up at him.

"Why would I do that when I'm winning?" She grabbed his shoulders and flipped their positions.

"Who's winning now?" He swung his fist towards her face, she caught his fist and twisted his arm to the right. Then, he plowed up and flung her into the wall of the bank, knocking down part of it doing so. She sped towards him, fist making contact with his ear. He doubled over clutching his head trying to hear past all the ringing. He flew into the sky, screaming insults at the light-green-eyed girl in the process, knowing he that this would get under her skin. Doing the expected her face turned red with rage as she chased after him. He slowed down letting her get closer and then at the last moment turned around and grabbed her by the neck.

"I could end you Buttercup Utonium, here and now, but lucky for you I won't." He said releasing his grip and grabbing her hands and holding them behind her back instead. She gagged and coughed taking deep breaths to refill her lungs with air.

"Why?" She choked out, "why didn't you do it?" Choking on her words she turned around to face him, smiling she accused, "are you to much of a wuss?"

"No," he laughed, "I may be a lot of things Buttercup, but I'm not a murderer. Even if you are my worst enemy."

"We've been trying to kill each other since we were five," she stopped to count in her head, "that's eleven years. When you had the chance why wouldn't you have taken it?" He knew that if she's gotten the chance, she wouldn't have taken it, but she was a Powerpuff girl it was in her blood to do good.

"You wouldn't have taken the chance, so why should I?" She studied his face, she had always been sure that when he got the chance that he would do it without hesitation. Sure, she knew his brothers wouldn't, she could see that they liked her sisters a little to much.

"Because, you're Butch Jojo, a Rowdyruff boy. You have evil in your veins. You're violent and unemotional," She hissed at him.

"Is that really what you think of me Buttercup? Unemotional and violent?" He growled mockingly into her ear. They were both violent, but unemotional, not a chance. The two of them had so much pent up emotion they could burst into billions of tiny pieces if they had much more.

"Why wouldn't I think that way about you? Every time I see you you're hurting someone or something in someway. I've never seen you be affectionate towards anything, not even your brothers. You don't smile without it being mocking, victorious, or smug. All you have in you is _anger._ Face it Butch, you'll never love anything or anyone and no one will ever love you either," she spat out it disgust, and for a second if you _truly_ looked at him you could see hurt in his eyes, but of course she didn't notice. No one ever did.

He took her chin in his hands making him face her, then searching her face scowling.

"Boomer and Brick are my brothers they _have to_ love me they don't have a choice. You love me too Buttercup, I can see it in your face, your eyes. Don't even try deny it," he said fiercely before letting go of her face letting her head snap back forward.

"You don't know a thing about me Butch. I don't love you, heck I don't even like you, because how could I when you have the inability to love anyone back?" She yelled at him, trying to push him away and succeeding.

"How would you know whether or not I can or can't love? It's not up to you to decide if it's possible for me to love or not Buttercup!" He yelled back at the girl standing in front of him. "Admit that you love me and dare to see if it's a possibility."

"Why would I admit something that wasn't true Butch? _Why?_Would it even matter if I did?" She shrieked in his face, with her fists balled up next to her sides.

"Are you going to admit it or not Buttercup? Because I don't have all day," he questioned impatiently, neither one of them willing to say it out loud before the other.

"You first, I asked you first," narrowing her eyes she glared at him. Without warning he grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"I CAN'T BUTTERCUP, I JUST CAN'T," he screamed. Not noticing that he implied that he did love her, however she did notice.

"So you do love me then?" She smirked looking up at the boy standing before her poking him in the chest. "You do love me Butch, don't you?"

"I never said that!" He looked down at her bewildered. He hadn't said that, had he?

"You implied it, you can't deny it now," still smiling smugly she stood on her tip toes to whisper in his ear, "So, you Butch Jojo love me, Buttercup Utonium. Say it. You know it's true" His face turned read whether in embarrassment you couldn't be sure.

"Fine. You overwhelm me. You get under my skin. You're different from all the other girls out there. You smell like fresh grass and soap, _all the time_. You're violent and angry, yet still caring. I love all those things about you. I love your hair and your grass green eyes. I love annoying you, I love it all. Most of all though," He exclaimed now advancing towards her, "I love you, and I can't stand it," he said gasping then looking into her eyes roughly.

Then, without warning their lips met, long and passionately. After that, nothing was the same between them ever again. They were no longer out to kill each other. They were no longer worst enemies. Instead of fighting and bickering they talked and kissed. He never hurt anyone after that. He never stole anything again either, well, beside Buttercup Utonium's heart.

* * *

**A/N:** I don't think it turned out that bad? Feedback/Reviews are greatly appreciated. Tell me if you have any requests!


End file.
